


& this I would not give

by flyingthesky



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Catholic School, Crossdressing, Dildos, Multi, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/F, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky
Summary: The performance goes well, which is to be expected. It's not like the Eastern School of Saint Mary doesn't have the best drama department in Albuquerque, regardless of their standing as an all-girls Catholic high school. They're good at what they do, especially Ryan and Sharpay, and it isn't as if the school isparticularlyreligious. Still, Ciara thinks they would frown upon the things that Ryan and Sharpay do to her in the still of night. It's their way of celebrating, and Ciara knows it's not proper to worship false idols but oh how she worships them. She can't help it, cannot refuse them anything.
Relationships: Sharpay Evans/Ryan Evans/Chad Danforth
Kudos: 3





	& this I would not give

Ryan's fingers are nimble on the back of the corset, and she hums gently as she laces it up and tightens it slowly. Ciara tries to fix her breathing, making it slow and shallow instead of deep, while Ryan tightens it and Sharpay waits impatiently. She's agitated, tapping her foot and watching Ryan work, but Ciara knows that it's just nerves. Sharpay will tell you that she doesn't get nerves, but it's a lie because she's always nervous before shows in her own particular way. It manifests as sharp words and micromanagement. Ryan's used to it, so she ignores Sharpay and leans forward, pressed against Ciara's back.

"Remember to breathe, sweetheart," Ryan whispers into her ear, "We can't have you passing out on stage. It would put Sharpay in an awful mood."

She chuckles, like smooth caramel on ice cream, and ties off Ciara's corset before stepping away to dress herself. Ciara turns her head to watch, watching Ryan pull on the pieces of the Phantom's costume. Sharpay crosses the room, doing up the buttons, and Ciara wonders (not for the first time) how things came to be the way they are. Ryan's face has already been done up in the makeup, and it's weird. She's still beautiful and Ciara still wants to kiss her face off.

"Stop staring and put on the rest of your costume," Sharpay snaps, "There isn't that much time before we open."

"Of course, _Princess_."

Bowing her head with an insincere curtsy and tearing her eyes away from where Sharpay's fingers are doing up Ryan's shirt, Ciara finds her dress and begins to put it on. Sometimes she wonders if (perhaps) she should have been surprised that it is not Sharpay who gives the orders, but Ryan. It isn't that Ciara doesn't take Sharpay's orders, because she does. It's that Ciara knows Ryan is in charge, is always in charge.

Ciara dares a glance toward Ryan, and she manages to catch Ryan's eye in the mirror. Ryan smirks, the smallest curve of her lips upward, and Ciara thinks that she would still be head over heels in love if Ryan were a boy. As it is, Ciara almost forgets she isn't. The suit makes Ryan look less like the girl in the long, navy blue skirt with her short hair neatly held back with a headband and more like the picture of Michael Crawford in Ciara's fridge at home. She doesn't want to think about that, because she definitely does not want to bone Michael Crawford (but her mother kind of does).

The performance goes well, which is to be expected. It's not like the Eastern School of Saint Mary doesn't have the best drama department in Albuquerque, regardless of their standing as an all-girls Catholic high school. They're good at what they do, especially Ryan and Sharpay, and it isn't as if the school is _particularly_ religious. Still, Ciara thinks they would frown upon the things that Ryan and Sharpay do to her in the still of night. It's their way of celebrating, and Ciara knows it's not proper to worship false idols but oh how she worships them. She can't help it, cannot refuse them anything.

Ryan's still wearing the binding from the show, and Ciara undoes it carefully, unwinding until Ryan's already small breasts are free again. Fingers rooted in Ciara's hair, Ryan tugs her up and kisses her, unapologetic. When she breaks the kiss, Ciara is as out of breath as the corset made her. Sharpay approaches then, candle in one of her hands and the lighter in the other. Ciara watches as Sharpay hands them over and Ryan turns to her.

"Lie down," Ryan says with the easy confidence Ciara has come to associate with her, "and spread your legs."

She doesn't even protest, just does as Ryan says and watches as Ryan lights the candle, emblazoned with the image of Jesus. The first splash of wax, halfway down her stomach, is as surprising as it ever was and Ciara hisses. Ryan runs her fingers over the wax, tsk'ing.

"Oh, sweetheart. Don't make me tie you down."

Closing her eyes and taking in a shaky breath, Ciara tries to still herself. The second splash of wax, lower still, barely makes her jump. She knows (it's always this way) that the first bits of wax dripping down onto her cunt cannot be prepared for. She swallows a sound, and Sharpay straddles her, grinning down ferally.

"Aw, can the poor baby not stay still? I think you should spank him, Ry."

"No," Ryan casually drips more wax down and Ciara jumps, "but I think you should."

Sharpay hums, idly leaning down and kissing Ciara. They kiss in much the same way, Sharpay and Ryan, but Sharpay bites. It distracts her from the sting of wax dripping over her cunt, and Ciara forgets to be worried until Sharpay is tugging her up and then she settles Ciara in her lap.

The first smack is unexpected, and Ciara shifts forward, but there's a rhythm to the way that Sharpay brings her hand down on Ciara's ass, and she stops struggling and gives herself up. She barely notices when Sharpay stops, rubbing her ass gently and whispering to her or when Ryan appears in her field of vision again.

"I bought you a present," Ryan says, in that way Ciara has learned to fear, "Do you want to see it?"

"Yes," Ciara manages, "Please."

Ryan produces something glass and textured, and Ciara just stares at it for a moment before it sinks in. It's a tentacle. Ciara blinks.

"Isn't it pretty?"

Ah. That explains it. Ryan sometimes searches sex toy websites late at night and buys things she thinks are pretty. She has a particular fondness for glass because of it, and Ciara has learned the merits of glass because of it. Sharpay is helping her lie back, and then _oh_.

Ciara thinks that perhaps it's a good thing she's not particularly religious, because she's not sure that she would trade the things that the Evans twins do to her for anything.


End file.
